Generally, a repeater receives a data packet from a first local area network (LAN) and repeats the packet onto one or more receiving LANs. Repeaters are often used with Ethernet local area networks. Each section of the Ethernet system is referred to herein as a LAN. In any case, a repeater introduces delay in the transfer of a data packet from a source LAN to a destination LAN.
When there are a plurality of local area networks connected to each other through a repeater, then the delay introduced by the repeater in transfer of a data packet between a source LAN to a destination LAN also interferes with the transfer of a different packet from a different source LAN to a different destination LAN. That is, the repeater can do only one transfer at a time, and while it is busy with a first transfer, all other LANs must wait their turn to use the repeater.
It is desirable to have a repeater which introduces as little delay as possible in the transfer of a data packet from an source LAN to a destination LAN.